Flash Ingram
Flash Ingram is a variation of Ingram that has a similar Ball-Form to Neo Dragonoid, Cyclone Percival and Orbit Helios. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Flash Ingram debuted in BakuNano Explosion when the Bash Brothers were given a Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingram from Mag Mel. They used it to defeat Marucho and Trister using the BakuNano Shoxrox but lost against Shun and Taylean. Despite their appearance in Bakugan Dimensions, Flash Ingram resembles a four-winged dragon rather than a six-winged bird. In the episode A Royale Pain, a Chaos Bakugan Subterra Flash Ingram with a Shoxrox was defeated by Taylean. Also, Aquos, Darkus, and Pyrus Flash Ingrams with Shoxrox were seen battling Sellon. However, they were easily defeated by Braxion, Sellon's Mechtogan. Ability Cards *'Thunder Breeze '(Darkus): *'Haste Fire '(Pyrus): Trivia *Like the other Chaos Bakugan in the Anime, Flash Ingram has Razenoid's face on its chest. *The show version is extremely different from the Dimensions version. *It's ball form bears a resemblance to Mutant Elfin's ball form. *It is the second Bakugan to appear in the credits, be different from Dimensions, and have different attributes in the TV anime - Cyclone Percival is the other one *Flash Ingram does not resemble Ingram in Bakugan Form. *Strangely, as a toy, Flash Ingram resembles Ingram. *It could be possible that the Chaos Bakugan, like Flash Ingram, is made of DNA from Razenoid which would explain why the Chaos Bakugan have Razenoid's face on them. *On all the BakuNano packagings, it shows Flash Ingram with a BakuNano. *Flash Ingram is one of the few Bakugan with the same base as Neo Dragonoid. *Flash Ingram somewhat resembles Plitheon. *Its is the only bakugan to appear in an opening in its true attribute *Flash Ingram is the first Bakugan to use more then one kind of Bakunano. Game It was supposed to be a part of the Bakugan Special Attack Series, but was released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Its Ventus version has 870 Gs and 800 Gs, Pyrus and Subterra have 850 Gs, Pyrus in a BakuTrinity has 770 Gs, Haos has 750 and 830, and its BakuSolo Haos version has been seen with 910 Gs. Its Aquos version has been seen with 920 Gs. It has been seen on all the BakuNano packaging with a Crosstriker. Gallery Anime Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 2_2_1_0005.jpg|Flash Ingram in ball form (opened) P flash.png|Pyrus Flash Ingram D flash.png|Darkus Flash Ingram P flash HASTE FIRE.png|Flash Ingram using Haste Fire D flash THUNDER BREATH.png|Flash Ingram using Thunder Breeze P flash bakunano.png Darkusnano.JPG Struck down.png Struck down2.png thumbnail-26.jpg subterra flash ingram.png|Subterra Flash Ingram about to close subterra flash.png|Subterra Flash ingram closed flash ingrams 3 attributes.png|Flash Ingram in Aquos, Darkus, and Pyrus flashes getting hit.png|Flash ingrams getting hit by Silent Strike's lasers. flas.png|flash ingram Chaosbakugan.png New Nano.PNG|Flash Ingram with an unknown Bakunano Game File:BA781_AB_SM_GBL_04.jpg|Flash Ingram's Ability Card File:Bg212r1.jpg|Haos Flash Ingram (closed) File:Bg212r0.jpg|Haos Flash Ingram File:HaosFlashIngram.jpg|Haos Flash Ingram (head down) File:71jyzIGGp5L._AA1152_.jpg File:71DOhwuFZDL._AA1152_.jpg File:71pAIfcl07L._AA1152_(1).jpg File:(Ventus) Flash Ingram.jpg|Ventus Flash Ingram File:(Pyrus) Flash Ingram.jpg|Pyrus Flash Ingram PyrusFlashIngram.png HaosFlashIngram.png HaosFlashIngramtop.png PyrusFlashIngramPackagedSolo.png CEPy32kKGrHqRhgE0frcQTiyBNRUznICqw 12.JPG !CEQZqZwBmk~$(KGrHqN,!iEE0E0OYMTBBNR(,3TY0!~~ 12.JPG !CEQg1+g!Wk~$(KGrHqN,!lEEz+6Oy)BIBNR(qdGnL!~~ 12.JPG !CEfq01g!Wk~$(KGrHqUOKpgE0VlzV(nPBNSE6!g8sQ~~0 3.JPG !CEbMv7gBWk~$(KGrHqN,!icE0HL962uUBNR0qJ2v4g~~0 3.JPG !C!eM90!!mk~$(KGrHqZ,!lwEz+2CIlkiBNDHbtg77w~~ 12.JPG Flashingram.jpg Fingrampreview.JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (9).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (8).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (15).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (11).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (4).JPG TEOT.png 1234123423.PNG Bakugan Dimensions Haosflash.png Ventflin.png PFlashVAVeno.png|Pyrus Flash Ingram vs. Aquos Venoclaw ventusfi.JPG subterrafi.JPG haosfi.JPG darkusfi.JPG aquosfi.JPG pyrusfi.JPG clearfi.JPG Clear_FlashIngram.png Ventus_FlashIngram.png Subterra_FlashIngram.png Aquos_FlashIngram.png Pyrus_FlashIngram.png Haos_FlashIngram.png Darkus_FlashIngram.png Category:Special Attack Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuBlitz Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:Bakugan